


The One Where Daichi Apologizes for his Children (And Maybe Gains Several Friends and Steals a Plant)

by Adaven



Series: The One Where.... [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst Lite, CAPTAIN SQUAD, Dadchi for the win, Daichi has confidence issues, Daichi is the glue holding his team together with nothing but determination and caffeine, Daichi needs a hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, I live for all the captains being friends, Sawamura Daichi's Thighs, Someone give this man some love, The Captain Group Chat is formed, They aren't in love...yet, Ushijima wants Daichi to talk to him, ushijima loves plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaven/pseuds/Adaven
Summary: With Hinata's and Kageyama's insistence on challenging everyone they come across, Daichi has his hands full trying to maintain peace with the other teams. The group chat and new friends are just the reward.Featuring: The rise of Dadchi and an advice chat turning into a squad chatInterconnected with the two other works in the series, but can be read as a stand alone.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: The One Where.... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969219
Comments: 10
Kudos: 156





	The One Where Daichi Apologizes for his Children (And Maybe Gains Several Friends and Steals a Plant)

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Hey let's write a cute, funny little fic about how the captain squad group chat formed  
> Me to Me: I get that but what if we made it a bit angsty and threw in a bunch of dialogue/chats that you suck at writing  
> Me: 0_0
> 
> Hello pals!
> 
> After some of the amazing comments and support on my last UshiDai fic, it came to my attention that some people might want the backstory of how the captain chat came to be and UshiDai bloomed. Not gonna lie, I totally expected this to be like 2,000 words max. But then Daichi came along and he may or may not have had some ~self-confidence issuses~. 5,000 words later I had whatever this is. So I hope you enjoy? 
> 
> As always I'd love to hear what you think! Let me know if you'd like to see something else as well.

According to Suga, Daichi had always been a “dad-friend”. 

Over time, Daichi learned this did not mean he was friends with a lot of dads (he wasn’t) nor that he was a parent to many younger children (he only interacted with those in his school and his two younger sisters). Suga tried to explain once that it was because he acted like a dad and Daichi couldn’t exactly refute him, even if he disagreed. He only had vague recollections of his own dad, the man had passed away when Daichi was six, but he’d spent the rest of his childhood looking after his mom and siblings. He supposed that made him seem kind of like a dad in theory.

For the entirety of his first and second years of high school, Daichi firmly believed this to be the reason he’d been nicknamed Dadchi by his fellow year mates. Then he became the Captain and the team’s chaos duo, turned into a five-person disaster, with the fourth first-year too nervous to do anything but stare. 

And so began the reign of Dadchi and the beginning of what some would later call, the Best Captain Squad Ever group chat.

* * *

After the defeat of Aoba Johsai during their first practice game of the semester, several others were scheduled. The two teams were well matched and only three bus stops from each other, making the matches both convenient and useful for all involved. 

What wasn’t useful was his kouhai’s determination to pick fights with everyone they came across. Especially, if it was a certain brown-haired Seijoh setter. 

(No, wait, that wasn’t nice of him. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi didn’t pick fights. It was just Hinata and Kageyama, but the two caused him more issues than his sisters.)

Which was why he was here now, standing outside the gates to Aoba Johsai, the day after a practice match. Words floated through his head, shaping into some semblance of an apology like they'd been doing since afternoon practice.

(His chaotic first years crowed about some challenge or another they’d issued one Seijoh Captain not even twenty-four hours prior and it'd taken considerable time to refocus their minds on the drills he assigned.)

Daichi did not know Oikawa well, they never talked off the court, but he knew the setter to be a proud, vengeful man. It would be just his luck if his idiotic kouhai ticked Oikawa off enough for him to cancel their practice matches. 

So he stood, waiting for Oikawa to appear and apologize for whatever the pair said.

A soft _ding_ pulled him from his thoughts, a hand idly fishing for his phone. Pulling it out, Daichi frowned at the sender.

_May 11, 2012_

_6:16 P.M._

**[Nekoma Captain - Kuroo:] Hey! I was wondering if I could ask for some advice, captain to captain? My setter needs help and the guy I usually ask is busy.**

**[Daichi:] I can do my best. I’m not very good with setter advice though.**

He flicked through his phone, waiting to see if the other captain would respond. After five minutes, Daichi let his arms fall, phone hanging weakly from his grip. 

Honestly, he was more surprised Kuroo thought to contact him in the first place, then he was that the other captain left him on read once he realized Daichi wouldn't be any help. The pair exchanged numbers after the practice game in Tokyo, in case either needed to ask for advice, but they’d never contacted each other before today. 

It would have been nice to talk to a fellow captain, exchange tips on keeping their teams in line. The world knew Daichi needed all the advice he could get. The world also loved messing with all his potential plans.

Besides, who wanted advice from the Fallen Crows?

“Iwa-chaaannn, come onnnnn! Please you have to help me,” a familiar voice whined. Daichi stood up, tucking his phone back in his pocket as Iwaizumi and Oikawa exited the campus. 

“It’s your job as captain, Shitty-kawa, figure it out yourself. I’m not good at read-blocking, so find someone else to help. Maybe Mr. Crow over there can offer some advice,” Iwazumi gestured to Daichi, who shifted uncomfortably at the sudden attention. Oikawa's pleading expression fell away, his eyes narrowing.

“What are you doing here? I don’t give autographs to other teams,” Oikawa asked, one hand resting on his hip as he looked Daichi up and down, a frown marring his model-like face.

“I uh-I came to apologize,” he winced at the uncertainty in his voice. Apologizing to adults came naturally now, he did that on the daily to keep the team from being shut down. Apologizing to a fellow third year for the actions of his kouhai should be no different. He bowed at the waist, not looking at the pair’s faces.

“For what? Us beating you yesterday?” Oikawa asked, voice closer than before. Daichi stood up, only to come face to face with a grinning captain. Behind him, Iwazumi put one finger to his lips and turned around, walking quickly down the street.

“No...No, I came to apologize on behalf of my kouhai,” his gaze shifted to focus entirely on Oikawa, noticing for the first time that the setter was taller than him.

“Oh yes, little Tobio-chan was so feisty yesterday. He and that orange kid sure are a piece of work,” Oikawa smiled, a sharp glint in his eyes. Daichi sighed, just as he thought, the two idiots did hit a nerve. Now how was he supposed to fix this?

A faint _ding_ came from his pocket and Diachi’s eyes lit up.

“Can I have your number?” He blurted out, already fishing for his phone.

“Are you hitting on me Sawamura-kun?” Oikawa’s shout made him snap his head up, heat rushing all the way to the tips of his ears.

“No! No, sorry, sorry, that-that wasn’t what I-” laughter broke off his stumbling apology, Oikawa’s horrified expression breaking into a wide grin.

“You are so easy to mess with Sawamura-kun,” he said, wiping away an imaginary tear as Daichi’s panic faded, a frown taking its place. “Now, what could you possibly need my number for?” 

_Breathe Daichi._ He was doing this for the good of his team. He could deal with this annoying captain for the good of his team. 

Daichi broke into a fake grin, the same kind Oikawa so often used, and held up his phone.

“I overheard you need help with read blocking. I happen to know an expert read-blocker who needs some help for his setter. Just thought I could kill two birds with one stone,” he shrugged, not missing the way Oikawa’s focus zeroed in on him. 

“You should be careful with those metaphors, crow. Why would you help my team out anyway?” He asked as both of them ditched their fake smiles, letting twin frowns darken their expressions. Honesty never did Daichi wrong in the long run and it was a policy he wouldn’t abandon now.

“Your team is the only one in Miyagi willing to hold practice matches with us. I’m not going to lose that just because my kouhai are idiots. Besides, the stronger you get, the stronger we’ll have to be to keep beating you,” Daichi said, not backing down from the challenging gleam in Oikawa’s eyes. The two stared at each other, neither breaking focus until Oikawa shrugged.

“I suppose, not like it can hurt me. Here,” he swiped the phone out of Daichi’s hand, fingers quickly typing in his information. Tossing it back to Daichi, Oikawa turned around, hips swaying with all the unearthly grace the man possessed. He threw up a peace sign in good-bye, head turning to look for the ace that’d left him long ago.

Daichi laughed as the other captain began shouting and ran off after his partner. 

* * *

_May 11th, 2012_

_6:42 P.M._

_Karasuno Captain - Sawamura created a group chat named: Captain Advice Group_

_Karasuno Captain - Sawamura added: Nekoma Captain - Kuroo_

_Karasuno Captain - Sawamura added: Seijoh Captain - Oikawa_

**[Karasuno Captain - Sawamura:] Kuroo is a great read blocker and Oikawa taught Kageyama everything he knows about being a setter. Seeing as you both have related issues, I thought a group chat would be the best way to go.**

Daichi sighed and put his phone away, walking down the street toward the bus stop. He smiled as his phone _dinged_ once, then twice, the two captains cautiously getting to know each other. Karasuno’s two great rivals were brought together by the crow captain himself. Daichi just hoped he hadn’t signed his team’s death certificate.

* * *

(The three captains didn’t become friends over the next few weeks, at least according to Daichi. Oikawa and Kuroo occasionally talked about volleyball, their tone slowly shifting to be more casual. Daichi read through their surprisingly good advice, only speaking on occasion and with far less familiarity than the two seemed to have already developed. But that was the whole point, right? Be useful to the other teams by giving them people with experience to talk to, so maybe they’d help his crows fly again?)

(It had never been about him.)

(A month later, when Seijoh’s number 12 blocked one of Hinata’s spikes with a swift read block, changing the tides of the game and leading to their loss, Daichi thought back to when he made the group chat. It was a good decision...it had to have been right? But what did he have to show for it? Nothing but a foolish hope that maybe he could stand in the same ring as them. The bus ride home seemed so much longer than before.)

* * *

_June 21, 2012_

_3:27 P.M._

_Nekoma Captain - Kuroo added: Fukurodani Captain - Bokuto_

**[Fukurodani Captain - Bokuto:] hey hey hey!!!!! whats up fellow captains!?**

**[Nekoma Captain - Kuroo:] Bro! This is the ~exclusive~ chat i told u about**

**[Fukurodani Captain - Bokuto:] the cool captain one???**

**[Nekoma Captain - Kuroo:] Heck yeah bro! If u ever need any captainly advice just ask here. Oikawa is surprisingly helpful.**

**[Seijoh Captain - Oikawa:] Of course I’m helpful you mangy cat. Who’s the new guy?**

**[Fukurodani Captain - Bokuto:] i’m bokuto! fukurodani’s captain!**

**[Nekoma Captain - Kuroo:] And the fourth-best ace in the nation**

**[Fukurodani Captain - Bokuto:] Oh yeah!**

Daichi silenced his phone and put it away for practice, glad someone else had joined in, one of the top five aces in the nation no less. At least the chat would finally prove a bit more useful to the people in it. All thoughts of the chat fled his mind as Tanaka barreled through the door. Hinata went sprawling into Kageyama and the barely contained peace of the club room imploded. Daichi just shook his head with a fond smile.

* * *

_June 23, 2012_

_8:01 A.M._

_Fukurodani Captain - Bokuto added: Ushiwaka_

**[Fukurodani Captain - Bokuto:] look who i met! do you know ushiwaka? Sawamura? oikawa? he’s from miyagi jsut like you! your all friends right???**

**[Ushiwaka:] Hello.**

**[Seijoh Captain - Oikawa:] Why’d you let the trash in?**

_Ushiwaka changed their name to Shiratorizawa Captain - Ushijima_

* * *

With the addition of Ushijima, Daichi withdrew even more from the chat. He’d done his duty; Seijoh continued to offer practice matches no matter how competitive Hinata and Kageyama got, and they’d even received an invite to a training camp with Nekoma and Fukurodani. People were helping his crows learn to fly again and that was all that mattered. 

At least, that’s what he told himself. Honestly, Daichi often looked at the string of unopened messages wishing he could add something to the conversation, bring something useful to a table set for Captains. But similar to his nickname, he knew he was only a captain (a dad) in theory because there’d been no one else willing (alive) to take over the position. So he stared at the unopened group chat, glad his idea was useful to someone, and let his mind drift to methods of containing his team’s chaotic energy. 

(He doubted the other Captains had so much trouble controlling their teammates.)

* * *

_June 27, 2012_

_2:26 A.M._

**[Fukurodani Captain - Bokuto:] i wish Sawamura talked to us more:(**

**[Fukurodani Captain - Bokuto:] he sounds like a really cool captain…**

**[Seijoh Captain - Oikawa:] Well that’s cause he is. The rest of his team is a mess, I literally don’t understand how he gets them all to function**

**[Nekoma Captain - Kuroo:] His receives r killer to. I bet he can save even ur best spikes bro**

**[Fukurodani Captain - Bokuto:] really?!? >!!? So cool!!!!!!!**

**[Seijoh Captain - Oikawa:] His receives aren’t cool…**

**[Seijoh Captain - Oikawa:] They’re ~hot~**

**[Nekoma Captain - Kuroo:] Those thighs….*sigh***

**[Seijoh Captain - Oikawa:] ~~Those thighs~~**

_Shiratorizawa Captain - Ushijima is typing…_

**[Seijoh Captain - Oikawa:] Don’t even think about denying it baka-waka. I know you watched our game for a reason**

**[Shiratorizawa Captain - Ushijima:] To see my potential competition.**

**[Seijoh Captain - Oikawa:] Uh huh, I’ll believe it when I see it**

* * *

How his two first years managed to run all the way to Shiratorizawa was beyond him. Looking at a map of the route they must have taken left him feeling exhausted for them. Granted, that wasn’t uncommon. Their boundless energy had to come from somewhere and Daichi was fairly certain they sapped it out of him. It didn’t help that they’d also run into the one and only Ushijima Wakatoshi. As if they could make matters worse, the pair of them swore they would beat the man. Or at least that was the general idea he got from their squawking. 

Now he was back in a similar position, standing by the edge of an unfamiliar campus, waiting to talk to yet another Captain so he could apologize for his kouhai’s behavior. So far he hadn’t mentioned it in the group chat, Daichi’s quick scroll as he looked for Ushijima’s contact info giving him some small amount of relief. The Shiratorizawa captain’s texts were short, single word answers where possible when Daichi asked to meet him. It didn’t exactly instill a lot of confidence in Daichi.

“Hello,” a deep voice said, startling Daichi. He looked up, and up, until he finally reached the fierce gaze of Ushijima. Daichi blinked as the image his mind conjured up came to terms with the person in front of him. Swallowing, Daichi averted his gaze and bowed. Might as well get this over with fast.

“I apologize for anything my kouhai may have said yesterday to offend you. They often don’t think through their actions, so I will accept all responsibility for them,” Daichi said, staring resolutely at the ground. Silence reigned in the warm summer air. _Just get it done and over with, done and over_ , Daichi thought to himself. He bit his lip as the silence stretched on.

“I understand Oikawa’s comments now,” Ushijima said, breaking the quiet as a breeze floated down the road. Rising, Daichi furrowed his brow. The usual scowl was gone, replaced by something not quite friendly, but not intimidating either. Daichi found it easier to hold his gaze even as he grappled to find the correct words.

“What comments?” Since when did people talk about him?

“He said you often acted as the father of your team. I didn’t understand what he meant until now,” Ushijima nodded like his words explained everything. 

Daichi blinked. That didn't explain anything.

“Oh really? And what’s that supposed to mean?” Daichi asked, allowing his annoyance to seep through, the only feeling his jumbled brain managed to pick out of his chaotic thoughts. Why did everyone think he was such a dad? What did it even mean?

In Ushijima’s defense, he looked suitably startled by the tone of Daichi’s voice.

“I merely meant that you sounded more like a father apologizing for his children, then a Captain discussing his teammates. That is all,” he said, dipping his head, face going back to its impassive expression. Daichi sighed, berating himself for getting annoyed by something so trivial. He came to make peace with the other captain, not pick a fight over nothing. 

“Right...uh, sorry...I should-I should get going,” Daichi turned, trying to hide the heat creeping up his neck, and ran straight into another overly tall, purple-clad individual. Why did the world hate him?

“Ushiwaka! You didn’t tell me you had a friend over?” A red-haired man said, looking over Daichi’s shoulder with overly large eyes. Ushijima didn't even blink.

“This is Sawamura from Karasuno, Satori. I informed you yesterday I’d be meeting him at this time,” Ushijima said, stepping forward so he was shoulder to shoulder with Daichi, his brow furrowed. A wicked grin spread across Satori’s face, his eyes zeroing in on Daichi like a predator who’d found their prey.

“Oh? So you’re the famed leader of the crows, eh? I heard your little kouhai are quite the handful. Ushiwaka here talks about you-”

“Sawamura was just about to leave,” Ushijima said, cutting his teammate off. Satori blinked owlishly, gaze shifting between the two. He tilted his head, grin fading into a frown.

“Eh? No, he’s not.”

Daichi gave the man the benefit of the doubt that he didn’t mean his words to sound as...alarming…as they did. Regardless, they left the trio standing in painfully awkward silence, neither Ushijima nor Daichi knowing what to say and Satori waiting for one of them to open their mouth. Realizing neither would Satori sighed.

“Come on Ushiwaka, how often do you have friends travel over thirty minutes just to see you? All that effort and you’re just gonna let him walk away after a five-minute chat?”

“But, that is all he-”

“Bup, bup, bup,” Satori held up one hand, the other running through his hair, grin sliding back into place. “It's dinner time and you don’t have any plans cause I’m canceling our daily dinner date. Now you can spend some time with your friend, got it? Good!” Satori clapped them both on the shoulder as he walked between them, heading for the gate without waiting for a response. 

Daichi watched the man leave, unsure exactly what just happened. Had the man just set him and Ushijima up on a...date? No, no way. Daichi shook his head to rid it of any thoughts relating to that idea. He just suggested they get dinner since Daichi traveled all the way to Shiratorizawa. Because they were friends? To be fair, Daichi could see where someone might get the idea they were friends. Especially, if they didn’t know either of them well and there was no way Mr. Stoic himself hung out with someone chaotic enough to fit into the Karasuno team.

Ushijima cleared his throat.

“I suppose we should get some dinner if you are not opposed to it. Satori will be very annoying the rest of the week if we do not.” Or maybe Daichi assumed too much about the other Captain. 

His growling stomach answered Ushijima for him.

* * *

The pair found themselves in a quaint American style diner, sipping on milkshakes while they waited for their food to arrive. A sad, nearly dead-looking plant sat on the table between them, the only witness to the incredibly awkward silence occurring. The waitress had taken one glance at them, smiled, and hadn’t been back after dropping off their milkshakes and taking their orders. 

Ushijima shifted, raising his head to stare at Daichi, his sharp gaze seeming to pick him apart.

“I am curious,” he started slowly, eyes never leaving Daichi’s face, expression betraying none of the curiosity he claimed to be feeling. “Why don’t you text in the group chat? Kuroo says you created it, but I never see messages from you.”

Whatever Daichi expected Ushijima to ask, it certainly wasn’t that. Ducking his head to sip at the milkshake, Daichi tried to ignore the thoughts swirling at the back of his mind.

“It’s not like I have anything useful to add,” he muttered against the straw. He blinked, realizing he’d said that aloud. Well, Ushijima would agree with him anyway. The silence between them further proved Daichi’s assumption.

“I...do not understand,” Ushijima said, breaking the long pause. Looking up, Daichi noticed the deep frown on the other man’s face, his eyes like ice chips. Did he look...angry?

“Please explain,” he asked, his tone leaving no room for questioning. Daichi opened his mouth, then closed it, head trying to wrap around the subtle anger and line of questioning.

"I mean what I said. The chat is for captains to advise other captains for their teams. I just don't have any useful advice," Daichi shrugged hoping his causal manner would cause Ushijima to drop the subject. His words had the opposite effect. Ushijima leaned forward, his frown deepening. 

It was the most expressive look Daichi had ever seen the man wear, even if he still looked vaguely impassive. Months spent reading the full range of the Karasuno team's body language must have given him some skills.

"That's what I don't understand. How can you think you have nothing to contribute? I only joined the chat because Bokuto said you were in it and I wanted advice from you."

Daichi stared at the man in front of him, his words rattling around in his head like a maraca, making sense only in the vaguest terms. Famed high school volleyball player, Ace and Captain of Shiratorizawa, the great Ushiwaka wanted advice from...him? 

No...that didn't seem right. He ducked his head down to sip at his milkshake. Shiratorizawa had a good libero who could teach receives better than Daichi could ever hope to. Compared to the number three Ace in the nation, Daichi's skills as a wing spiker were trivial at best. Sure his team was getting better, and he loved them dearly, but they were still a chaotic mess, only held together through his sheer willpower and extensive caffeine. Most people didn't look at his murder of crows and think, oh, I want advice from their captain.

"You want advice from me?" He asked, finally looking back across the table. Ushijima was frowning at his phone, clicking it off at Daichi's question.

"Yes, I was quite impressed by your game against Seijoh. Your team isn't very good and your first years overestimate their abilities if their poor performances are any indication. They are unpredictable and wild, but even when they were losing, none of them lost confidence. It is something my team often struggles with during Nationals, especially our future Ace."

If anyone else said such blatant insults about his team, Daichi would already be rolling up his sleeves, ready to throw down. But there was something about the factual way Ushijima said it, like his words were the simple truth of the world. His deep-set frown never changed. To him, the words were what they were. To Daichi, they sparked at his competitive fire.

"Of course my team is confident. They can play however they want because I'm there to cover their backs. If they lose a fight, then I'll save the ball so they can try again." Ushijima leaned back, expression smoothing out. Just then the waitress appeared with their dinner. Thanking her, they dug into their meals, a more comfortable, but still charged silence falling between them as they ate.

"I apologize if I offended you earlier. It was not my intention. You are a very good captain for making your team function. The small orange-haired boy said Karasuno grew from the concrete. I believe he was referencing your stability."

(No, he wasn't. Daichi didn't need to hear the whole conversation to know Hinata wouldn't think through a double meaning for a metaphor. From the story the pair told, Hinata had just been responding to the soil concept. Not that he was about to tell Ushijima.)

A strange feeling fluttered in Daichi's stomach as the words sunk in. The competitive fire dwindled and was replaced by what he could only describe as contentedness. It'd been a long time since anyone told him he was a good captain.

Still, Daichi didn't know what to say after such a declaration. So instead he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Do you know what kind of plant this is?"

Luckily, Ushijima did and he had plenty of strong opinions about its terrible treatment.

* * *

If asked, the small skip in Daichi's step as they left the diner had very little to do with the peaceful atmosphere between the two, even less to do with the tiny plant hidden in his pocket, and everything to do with the faster pace Ushijima walked at. Night had fallen while they were inside and now only lamps lit the street back to Shiratorizawa. 

Daichi let his gaze flick up to Ushijima's impassive face, watching how it glowed and darkened with each lamp they passed. The other captain was nothing like Daichi expected. He'd heard all the rumors about how fierce he could be in the court and his first years wasted no time painting a haughty picture of the man. And sure, those might very well be true, but Ushijima reminded him too much of Asahi for him to fully believe all the negatives. 

His rant about the plant was as emotionless as one could get if that’s what someone was looking for. Daichi watched though, picking out mild fluctuations in the deep baritone voice, slight quirks in his impassive face. And suddenly it wasn’t an emotionless, towering, volleyball monster sitting across from him.

The image of Ushijima Wakatoshi had shattered in his mind.

Daichi couldn’t shake his own smile of content as they finished dinner and left the shop.

(And if Daichi secretly slid the poor plant Ushijima already had a five-step recovery plan for into his pocket without the other captain knowing, well...it wasn’t stealing if the waitress gave him an encouraging thumbs-up.)

“Did you like your dinner?” Ushijima asked, a slight crease between his brows. It reminded him of Ennoshita after he’d come back to volleyball, trying to stay strong even as worry colored his every word. Granted, Ushijima had far greater control of his emotions, but the similarity was there.

“Dinner was great, I’ve never had a milkshake before, but it was delicious. Thank you for taking me there,” Daichi rubbed the back of his neck, smiling up at Ushijima. He stared at Daichi for a long second before his head whipped forward, obscuring his expression in the shadows. 

“I’m glad. My father used to take me there often before he moved overseas. It is one of my favorite places to eat,” he nodded his head, still not looking back at Daichi. Huh, maybe that was why the waitress kept throwing them a knowing look, despite rarely coming over. For the first time, Daichi wondered how many friends Ushijima had. How often did someone go out to eat with him versus how often did he sit in a booth alone? Maybe he saw too much of Asahi in him, but he knew men like them so often found themselves alone. 

Daichi thought back to how soft he’d seemed when talking about the plant and something inside him clicked into place. He wanted to see that expression again.

“Do you want to be friends?” Daichi asked, looking up at Ushijima. The man blinked, head tilting to one side.

“I thought we already were,” he said, frowning. “Wasn’t that the purpose of the group chat?”

(Oh...Oh! That was his hope when he gave Kuroo his number. That was at the back of his head when he made the chat. That was what he’d wanted. How had he missed the banter between the lines of advice? How had he forgotten?)

Daichi grinned.

“I guess it is. Suppose I’ll have to be more active then,” he laughed, hand falling to his side and gaze moving to the vast sky above. Ushijima hummed.

“That would be nice,” he agreed. 

They fell into an easy silence, strolling down the street, past Shiratorizawa, and to the bus stop. Checking his watch, Daichi saw he had at least another ten minutes before the bus arrived and settled onto the bench, Ushijima following. No one else was there.

“Thank you,” Daichi said, staring at the nearby trees.

“For what?” Ushijima asked, gazing at Daichi. 

“What you said in the dinner,” he tilted his head to glance at the other captain.

“About you being a fatherly figure for your team?”

“No,” Daichi sighed, his annoyance at the idea seeping through. He shook his head, Ushijima didn’t deserve that. “No, about me being a good Captain.”

Ushijima stared at him for a long minute and Daichi could practically see the gears turning in his head as he figured out what to say.

“I-I don’t understand,” he said slowly, brows knitting together. Daichi waited, unsure where he was going. “You seem upset when someone calls you the father of your team,” Ushijima tilted his head and Daichi sighed.

“Well, yeah, I just don’t think I am. My dad passed away when I was young so I don’t have a lot of memories. But I know he was amazing." Daichi tilted his head up, not wanting to look Ushijima in the eye as he talked. "He always made me laugh and wanted me to do my best. He had my back. I learned how to receive from him because I could never get the ball over the net when we played volleyball." He paused, chuckling at the memory. Ushijima's eyes burned into him, the Ace's full attention on Daichi's words. There was something about that intensity that made saying the next words easier. Like his warm gaze could take the edge off the cold sadness that'd been lodged in Daichi's heart for as long as he could remember. "And then he died and I tried to fill in for him, but I never could,” the words fell heavily in the silence around them, heat burning the tips of his ears when he was done. He never told people that, not even Suga. 

“When you spoke about why your team could remain confident in the face of defeat, you said it was because you had their back. I think you emulate your father more than you realize.” Ushijima said as the bus came into view. All thoughts left Daichi at his words. 

The bus rolled to a stop. Ushijima stood and Daichi scrambled up after him, heat building behind his eyes. His hand hit the small plant in his pocket and he pulled it out, presenting the tiny gift to Ushijima. 

“What is this?”

“It’s the plant from the diner. I kinda took it because you seemed upset with how it was being treated,” Daichi rubbed the back of his neck and deposited the pot into Ushijima’s half outstretched palm. The Ace looked slowly between Daichi and the plant, lip quirking up ever so slightly. 

“This is quite irresponsible,” he said but there was no accusation in his tone. Daichi laughed and stepped up onto the bus, turning around. 

“You’re the one who said my team was unpredictable,” he shrugged and the door shut. Daichi quickly took a seat next to the window, waving at Ushijima. He waved back, plant carefully cradled against his chest. 

The bus pulled away and Daichi let the tears he’d been holding back fall as he took out his phone. 

* * *

_June 28, 2012_

_7:32 P.M._

**[Shiratorizawa Captain - Ushijima:] Are we friends?**

**[Fukurodani Captain - Bokuto:] of course! why’d you ask?**

**[Shiratorizawa Captain - Ushijima:] I believe Sawamura is unaware of this. We are at dinner and he seems upset.**

**[Fukurodani Captain - Bokuto:] WHAT!?!?!?!?!?**

**[Fukurodani Captain - Bokuto:] NOOOOOOO!!!**

**[Fukurodani Captain - Bokuto:] SAWAMURA!!!! WE LOVE YOU!!!**

**[Shiratorizawa Captain - Ushijima:] He is not looking at his phone right now. I merely wished to inform you of this development. Goodbye.**

**[Nekoma Captain - Kuroo:] U know, this chat is pretty stuffy**

**[Seijoh Captain - Oikawa:] I said before that we should have nicknames** **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

_Seijoh Captain - Oikawa changed their name to Pretty-kawa_

_Fukurodani Captain - Bokuto changed their name to Boku-bro_

_Nekoma Captain - Kuroo changed their name to Puroo_

_Pretty-kawa renamed Captain Advice Group to Captain Squad_

_Boku-bro renamed Captain Squad to Best Captain Squad Ever_

**[Puroo:] Bro**

**[Boku-bro:] bro?**

**[Puroo:] Damn right we r**

* * *

_June 28, 2012_

_8:40 P.M._

_Shiratorizawa Captain - Ushijima changed their name to Ushiwaka_

_June 28, 2012_

_8:45 P.M._

_Karasuno Captain - Sawamura changed their name to Dadchi_

**Author's Note:**

> In case any of ya'll are looking for some other great UshiDai fics I highly recommend Kono_Rohan_Da's 'One More' and ragewerthers's 'Romance in Bloom'. Both are beyond adorable and super well written!


End file.
